The Pantheons Fight
by Damion02
Summary: This is my first story so please r&r also if you have any problems please tell me In the first chapter you will meet the heroes of the new world in the next the old people will come back so like i said r


The Pantheons' Fight

By: Damion Watson

I was your everyday teen, went to school, did my work, helped out when asked and didn't blink an eye to those who thought I was weird. Although I've always wondered, who am I and who's my real father? My mother died when I was barely 3 so I don't remember much of her. The question is though how did she die? Well now I got my answers although I wish I didn't because I'm in over my head. My name is Soul Odinson and welcome to my world.

"Soul, come here please" my adopted father called from outside.

"Okay give me a minute," I called back. Kay pause my adopted dad Frank is the best dad a guy could hope for. He took care of me since I was like 4 when my mother died. At first he's kind of scary until you get to know him. "I'm changing so give me a couple of more minutes, okay" I hollered outside to him.

"Fine, but hurry I need some help" he called back. As I stood in front of the mirror to change my hand hovered over my right eye where the black eye patch rested upon my socket. Ever since I was adopted I had to wear this patch. Doctors were baffled by the scar that stood there glaring into the mirror for it never ceased to fade from existence. Then when I opened it up there seemed to be a problem with the eye itself for it bore a mark on my eye ball that seemed weird but yet right to see when I would stare at myself in the mirror. I could never figure out what it means though.

As I replace the eye-patch upon the socket I stepped out into the yard where I was blinded by the sun's rays. As I stood dazed in the patch of grass I could hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing while all other sounds of nature played together in perfect harmony.

"Kay, what you need ole man?" I asked as I stepped toward the silver gleaming Mercedes.

"The dang belt on the car broke again and I need Ron's help to put the new belt on the pulley. Will you fetch him for me Soul?" He replied.

"Sure dad, I'll go get him" I answered him. Though he didn't notice I was a little disappointed because I was hoping I would get to help him. "Dang it I thought he would have wanted me to help him out today… besides what's so special about Ron?" I wondered to myself. While I was walking down the street I put in my headphones and listened to my new favorite song: Shattered by. Trading Yesterday. As I was walking down the street I noticed that Theo and Odia were arguing with Ricky Hail. I thought to myself maybe Ricky will finally get what he deserves because he dissevered a lot.

"Ricky, I swear to God if you mess with my brother again I will kick your teeth in you hear me!?" Theo was yelling in Ricky's smug face.

"Boy, you better get out of my face before you lose what teeth you have left from that dip," Ricky leered.

As Odia threw a punch it appeared as if the fist thrown went right through Ricky as if the fist were made of mist.

"What are you doing, boy?" said Ron when he stepped out onto his porch, he voice bringing me back to reality.

"Oh...Um, dad needs your help putting a new belt on the car" I replied with as much manners I could muster up at this point.

"Sure. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes okay?" he said while going in to grab his phone.

As I was walking back to my house I couldn't help but wonder what I had just seen down the road. As I approached my house I told dad that Ron was on his way to help fix the belt on the car.

"Thanks bub. Hey maybe later you want to head up to the store to grab some stuff for the house?" he asked me as I opened the door. "Sure dad sounds like fun" I answered.

Twenty minutes later Dad and I were at Wal-Mart shopping for the house supplies. As dad was looking at electronics and such I was in the book aisle looking for new Rick Riordan books. "Nope, nope, nope. Man I already read these."

"Hey, Soul. What's up man?" a voice called from the aisle across the path.

"Hey hey Mustang, what's happening?" (Mustang is one of my best friends at M.G.M High School. Ever since I started my second semester there we were like family. In fact we are family; he and I are both related to the old Jesse James. Mustang is kind of odd at first but you can definitely rely on his ability to keep the peace unless there is one person in the group Sulfur).

"Nothing much, just buying some new magna" he replied.

"Oh that's cool, man" I responded.

"What's cool?" said a gloomy but somewhat cheerful voice.

"Oh hey, Sulfur" I greeted him. (Sulfur was the gloomy kid in the group. He sometimes seemed to not even be human but that thought was disbanded when he helped save my grandfather when the car feel and rush him to the hospital. By the way granddad is still alive).

"Hey Soul I got to go" Mustang said. Figures he always flees when Sulfur comes around.

"That's fine Mustang just don't forget we got that quiz in Coach Norris's class" I warned him.

"Don't remind me I still need to study" he laughed on his way out the store.

"Do I really do that to people?" Sulfur asked looking a little down.

"Nah just him, your attitude seems to upset him" I encouraged him.

"Okay I just thought he didn't like me," Sulfur admitted.

"Well don't think like that Sulfur, Mustang's just a little bit of the opposite of you like you know north and south," I explained to him.

"Okay," he answered looking a little bit happier. Just then my phone received a text from my dad telling me to walk outside to the car so we can leave.

"Gotta go Sulfur catch you later" I said as I turned to walk away. Just as I stepped outside the store I heard a piercing scream come from around the corner,

" HELP, HELP ME!" As I started to run to see what happened I collide into Odia and we both fell to the ground on our backs.

"ODIA! What are you doing here?" I demanded as returning to my feet.

"Didn't you here the scream?" he asked as he eased himself up off the ground.

"That's what I was going to check out but how did you know and where is Theo at?" I replied.

"He was going the other way while I cornered what was hurting that woman off" he explained.

"WELL LETS GO THEN!" I exclaimed as I started off. As we rounded the corner we saw a group of people standing. In this group we saw Theo, Mustang, Snow, Sulfur and a stranger standing around a puddle of blood.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked as I approached them. "Well I was at my house when a flash of black light grabbed me and I appeared here" Snow said. "I was walking out to the parking lot and I heard the scream and ran to check it out" Theo said as Mustang said the same thing. "Okay then who is this guy?" I asked the stranger. "You may call me Lucky for now until I know I can trust you" he calmly answered me. "Until we can trust you?" I bellowed "for all we know you were the one who did this!" "I assure you I did not for all you need to do is use that magic eye of yours to tell the truth." I staggered back as he said this. I never told anyone about my eye so how did this kid know about it.

"How do you know about my eye?" I growled.

"I'll tell you how later first we need to find who did this okay? If you don't trust me I will leave now let's go." He sounded anxious to get away from this spot. Just then the door blew open. As the door blew open a man stepped out of the building in a blood red stained suit. His skin was also the same tone as the stains that were splattered onto his clothes. "Hmm what brings you kids back here?" He asked in a dull voice as if he was tired. "You wouldn't happen to have seen the woman who screamed earlier would you have sir?" Lucky asked the man in the suit. "Oh her yes I have she was dreadful just absolutely disgusting." He dully answered. "Excuse me but you sound as if you ate her?" I cautiously said backing away everyone following my example. Just then the man gave a wicked grin and advancing forward to us "Did I not just say she was DISGUSTING?!" He growled as his skin started to steam with a black mist and all of us heard a skin crawling laugh as the man doubled over and began to change. His skin sprouted fur that was flaming red and his teeth morphed into fangs that looked as if it could cut through steel. His body changed into a wolf that was more of a demon. "What are you doing here?" Lucky hollered at the wolf/monster. "Isn't simple? I am here for them you tricky brat!" the wolf howled. "Well you will have to go through me to get them if your game you stinking mongrel!" Lucky challenged the wolf. "Lucky what is that thing?" I asked "It's a monster straight from Hel Soul that's what it is" Lucky sounded terrified when he said that so I was immediately scared but was more worried about my friends' safety.

"Guys Run!" I ordered as I rushed to Luckys' side prepared to fight at his side. Then the monster charged at us determined to kill. My friends were brave to stand at our sides but when the wolf charged it was chaos. He was faster than a bullet and as he flew past me I felt a claw raking my eye patch off to where my eye was revealed to the threat. Just as my eye opened I felt a burst of renewed energy as if I was unstoppable but when the eye landed on the wolf I started saying a bunch of nonsense" Úlfr Hata!" As the words escaped my mouth the wolf collapsed and began to twitch horribly. When the wolf stopped twitching he began to dissolve into the ground and disappeared in front of 7 pairs of eyes.

"What just happened!?" I demanded to know walking up to Lucky. He heaved a great sigh and sat down on the steps.

"That was Garmr the wolf of the underworld." He said simply as if that solved.

A moment passed until Theo broke the silence, "That's Norse Mythology, what are you talking about?" As if the boy has gone crazy.

Lucky merely chuckled as if we had a lot to learn. "I can tell you who your godly parents are or not so which is it?" He asked us. Stepping forward Odia looked at the ground. "Odia your father is Poseidon of the Seas," as he said this he handed Odia a sword hilt. Odia puzzled by it. "Don't worry you will know what to do when the time come," he said shaking Odias' hand. "Sulfur, I have this sword forged in the fires of Tartarus and cooled by the blood of the dying gorgons," He said producing a Nightmare black sword from out of nowhere." Turning to face Theo he said, "Theo for you I have a pair of gold knuckles forged in the clouds by the Gods of Lighting themselves." He handed Theo a pair of shining golden knuckles. He turned to Snow and gave her a horn which she took with a blank stare on it, "That there is the horn of Boreas the god of the North wind."

Mustang walked up to Lucky and asked, "Anything for me?"

Lucky merely chuckled, "Yes Mustang I have a pair of white gloves," saying this he handed them to a disappointed Mustang. Finally he turned to me, walking up he said, "Soul for you I have a gift from your father, Odin,"

I was shocked as he handed me a golden spear. I grasped the hilt; it responded to my touch as if it were happy.

"Listen the rest of you; I am going to tell you who your parents are. Sulfur you are a son of Hades the god of the Underworld; Snow you are a daughter of Boreas the god of the North Wind; Mustang you are a son of Ra the Sun god; Theo you are a son of Zeus," after this he gasped for air, "now we got to get out of here before more monsters come up." He opened his hand and spoke an incantation. A few minutes later a dark vortex opened up under our feet sucking us into it. For what seemed like forever we traveled through a dark funnel to be spat out in front of a strange place.

"Lucky enough where are we?" I demanded to know when we stopped.

"Camp Pantheon," he answered brushing the sand off his shirt.

The others stood up to see a camp gleaming in the middle of a mountain range. We could hear horns and fighting down the valley range.

"Lucky why are we here?" Theo and Odia asked.  
"Listen guys we need your help," he sighed

"With what?" Snow asked.

"Ragnarok is coming," He said


End file.
